maysoofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Spoorlijn Nggamillaenggu-Omarsoora
thumb|350px|De spoorlijn Nggamillaenggu-Omarsoora. In blauw het huidige tracé dat onderdeel uitmaakt van de Omarsooralijn. In groen de spoorlijn Maysoo Bordayvostation-Pottrayya. In rood niet meer bestaande verbindingen.De spoorlijn Nggamillaenggu-Omarsoora (m. vaenngga Nggamillaenggune i Omarsooran of V.NG.O.) is een in 10322 gebouwde spoorlijn in het westen van Maysoo. Sinds 10483 maakt deze spoorlijn onderdeel uit van de Omarsooralijn. De lijn heeft hieraan voorafgaand een gevarieerde geschiedenis van verschillende eigenaren en functies gekend. Plannen De spoorlijn werd gepland door het spoorbedrijf Vaennggangto Maysoon, Brigdaennan i Pronggoragine (V.M.B.P.), dat de spoorlijnen vanaf het Portinirastation in Maysoo naar de steden Pottrayya, Brigdaenna en verder naar het sodaeggto Pronggoragi bezat en uitbaatte, en was bedoeld om de havengebieden in de Omarsoora op het eigen netwerk aan te sluiten. De lijn werd hiervoor getraceerd als aftakking vanaf de bestaande spoorlijn in Nggamillaenggu, in zuidelijke richting door Segroova naar de Omarsoorahavens. De lijn bood daarmee een tweede spoorverbinding met de havens; de eerste lijn was aangelegd door V.S.NG. Deze lijn sloot echter niet aan op de spoorlijnen van V.M.B.P., waardoor er geen goederenvervoer mogelijk was vanuit de havens naar de gebieden ten noordwesten van Maysoo. In 10318 werd begonnen met de aanleg; in 10322 werd de lijn opgeleverd en kreeg daarbij de huidige naam mee, omdat de lijn een nieuwe vertakking was vanaf de bestaande spoorlijnen in Nggamillaenggu naar Omarsoora. De lijn kruiste daarbij de spoorlijn van V.S.NG. (Vaennggangto Segroovan i Nggayndoragine) tussen Aduma/Segroya en Maysoo op de locatie van het tegenwoordige Nggamillaenggustation. Hier werd geen station gebouwd, omdat de spoorlijn Nggamillaenggu-Omarsoora alleen voor goederenvervoer werd gebruikt. Geschiedenis Bouw en groei De lijn werd vanaf de opening gebruikt voor het goederenverkeer tussen de Omarsoorahavens en het V.M.B.P.-netwerk. V.M.B.P. bouwde in 10330 ook een tweede vertakking, die ter hoogte van de kruising met de V.S.NG.-spoorlijn in noordelijke richting aftakte en in het noorden van Nggamillaenggu via een nieuwe brug over de Maybanirivier overstak naar Rumavi Mora. Daar sloot de spoorlijn aan op de spoorlijnen van V.M.M. (Vaennggangto Maysoon i Maybanyan), zodat een - niet geheel sluitende - ringspoorlijn in de laengge van de Ayrano Maysoon rond Tali Soon ontstond. De aansluiting op de V.M.M.-lijnen maakte het goederenvervoer tussen de Omarsoorahavens en het oosten van het land mogelijk. In 10339 fuseerden V.S.NG. en V.M.B.P. tot de nieuwe spoorwegonderneming Vaennggangto Nggayndworan (V.NG.) of Westelijke Spoorwegonderneming, in het kader van de Grote Vijf; de spoorwegconglomeraten die in dat jaar overbleven na een van overheidswege afgedwongen fusie van de talloze kleine, middelgrote en grote spoorwegondernemingen die Maysoodooland inmiddels kende. V.S.NG. bleef als naam nog wel bestaan in de Ayrano Maysoon, maar dan als exploitant van de regionale spoorwegen die de laengge in het westen verbonden met Tali Soon. Omdat de twee bestaande kopstations van V.S.NG. in Tali Soon aan hun capaciteitsgrenzen zaten, besloot V.S.NG. haar treinen te laten doorrijden over de spoorlijn Nggamillaenggu-Omarsoora. Dit betrof treinen vanaf de Nggamillaenggulijn, die over dezelfde sporen reden als de goederentreinen. Het betrof hier enkele treinen tijdens de spitsuren. De reizigerstreinen reden hierbij door naar een kopstation aan de Maybanirivier. Hier konden reizigers verder per veerboot naar Tali Soon. Het was begin jaren '340 de bedoeling deze spoorlijn voor goederenvervoer door te trekken onder de Maybani, Tali Soon en de Indulsarivier door naar het oosten van de Ayrano, waar aangesloten zou worden op de spoorlijnen richting het oosten en zuidoosten van Maysoodooland. De tunnel die hiervoor onder de Maybani werd gebouwd, werd nooit aangesloten op de omliggende spoorlijnen. In plaats daarvan reden er van 10348 tot 10372 treinen als shuttleverbinding (Tarazhano Valtune) onder de Maybanirivier door voor reizigers. Verval De achteruitgang van haven- en industrie-activiteiten in Omarsoora, die inzette rond 10350, betekende ook minder goederenvervoer over de lijn. Ook het reizigersvervoer liep achteruit: reden er op het hoogtepunt van het gebruik van de lijn nog 12 treinen per uur in de spits; in het laatste jaar van exploitatie in het reizigersverkeer (10366) waren dit er nog 6, die bovendien alleen in de spits reden. De verbinding met de spoorlijnen naar Rumavi Mora werd gesloten in 10370. In datzelfde jaar ging de spoorlijn ook over in nationale handen: alle spoorwegen in het land die onderdeel uitmaakten van het hoofdnet kwamen toen onder beheer van Vaennggangto Staella Maysoodoogine of V.S.M. - het tegenwoordige Mayvaennggi. Het definitieve einde van de verbinding met de Omarsoorahavens kwam in 10372. Toen werd de spoorlijn op het grondgebied van de agu Omarsoora opgebroken, om plaats te maken voor een snelwegverbinding. Het gedeelte van de spoorlijn Nggamillaenggu-Omarsoora ten zuiden van het Nggamillaenggustation bleef in exploitatie als shuttlelijn tot aan het Parmaristation, zonder aansluiting met de rest van het spoornet. Veel reizigers zag het kopstation nooit: rond 10400 maakten dagelijks gemiddeld 8000 reizigers gebruik van het station. De sluiting van het amusementspark Parmari in 10416 maakte exploitatie over de spoorlijn niet langer interessant. De lijn werd een jaar later gesloten voor reizigersvervoer. Een nieuw leven In het Tweede Uitbreidingsplan van de metro van Maysoo uit 10402 zou het tracé tussen het Nggamillaenggustation en Parmari aangesloten worden op een nieuwe metrolijn, die deels het tracé van de oude, opgebroken spoorlijn naar Omarsooravaltu had moeten volgen. Deze metrolijn zou ook gebruik hebben gemaakt van de tunnel van de Tarazhano Valtune, waarmee een oost-westverbinding tussen Nggamillaenggu, Segroova, Omarsoora en Tali Soon zou zijn gerealiseerd. Deze plannen gingen na het faillissement van de stad in 10411 niet door. Begin jaren '420 begon de stad met de herontwikkeling van de oude havengebieden in Omarsoora. Veel van de oude loodsen, fabrieken en haventerreinen werden gesloopt; alleen de pakhuizen aan de Maybani-oever werden opnieuw opgeknapt en kregen een tweede leven als nieuwe woningen. In Omarsooravaltu verrezen kantoorpanden en winkelcentra. Deze nieuwe stedelijke ontwikkelingen werden ontsloten door een nieuwe 'mini-metro': de Omarsooralijn. Deze automatische lijn, die los van de rest van het metronet reed en kleinschaliger werd uitgevoerd, reed van Omarsoorabragu in het zuiden naar Parmari in het westen. Een doortrekking over de spoorlijn naar het Nggamillaenggustation werd als optie opengehouden; uiteindelijk werd er in 10435 met de opening van een tweede mini-metrolijn in Omarsoora gekozen voor een uitbreiding van de bestaande mini-metrolijn vanaf Parmari in westelijke richting langs de kustlijn. De stedelijke ontwikkelingen in Omarsoora en het toenemende reizigersverkeer vanuit de sodaeggtoo ten westen van de Ayrano naar Tali Soon vormden in 10442 de aanleiding de spoorlijn Nggamillaenggu-Omarsoora ten zuiden van het Nggamillaenggustation opnieuw in gebruik te nemen, als onderdeel van het Ayranorailnetwerk dat door Mayvaennggi werd geëxploiteerd. Dit betekende ook een streep door de plannen van de stad om de lijn rechtstreeks aan te sluiten op de Omarsooralijn. De spoorlijn Nggamillaenggu-Omarsoora was na bijna dertig jaar van stilte overwoekerd geraakt met plantengroei. Aan de reactivatie ging dan ook een renovatie vooraf, waarbij het spoor en de stations een opknapbeurt kregen. In de jaren '470 werden er plannen gemaakt de lijn vanaf 10480 aan te sluiten op de Omarsooralijn. In dat jaar ging de exploitatie van de lijn over in hangen van Z.M. en werd begonnen met de bouw van de spooraansluiting met de Omarsooralijn, die open ging in 10483. Samen met de aansluiting werden sommige stations langs de lijn Nggamillaenggustation - Parmari verschoven om betere aansluiting met het metronet te bieden. Andere stations werden samengevoegd en er opende één nieuw station. Sinds de integratie in de Omarsooralijn rijden de treinen vanaf het Nggamillaenggustation na Parmari weer door naar Omarsooravaltu en het eindstation van de Omarsooralijn Shaga Valtune in Tali Soon. Daarmee is de oude situatie van vóór 10366 weer goeddeels hersteld. De frequentie van de treinen in de spits ligt nu op 15 treinen per uur. De verbinding is erg populair; reden voor Z.M. om een frequentieverhoging naar 20 treinen per uur te onderzoeken. Op den duur zou de lijn zelfs vanaf het Nggamillaenggustation in noordelijke richting verlengd kunnen worden naar Byandakura - ooit de plek waar de spoorlijn aansloot op de tegenwoordige Nggamillaenggulijn van de metro van Maysoo. Reactivatie van de al veel langer opgeheven spoorverbinding vanaf het Nggamillaenggustation met Rumavi Mora komt ook in diverse voorstellen terug. De lijn zou daarbij onderdeel kunnen gaan uitmaken van het Ayranorailnetwerk, of onderdeel kunnen worden van een nieuw te bouwen mini-metronetwerk met als knooppunt het Nggamillaenggustation. Een deel van het oude tracé is inmiddels bebouwd met woningen, wat een dure hertracering of ondertunneling noodzakelijk zou maken. Categorie:Metro van Maysoo Categorie:Spoorwegen in Maysoodooland